Accidentally Stalked By My Girlfriend's Ex
by KaitlynxNicole
Summary: Clare Edwards just broke up with her boyfriend of five months, KC Gunthrie. They seemed like the perfect couple. They weren't. Eli Goldsworthy always wanted Clare, and he finally has her. As a result, Eli starts getting stalker notes stating his death.
1. Chapter 1

**all right. well this is my first posting and it was quite confusing getting it on here...(thanks dreamernwriter123) anyways...enjoy (:**

One. Secrets and Confessions.

"Eli!" Adam screamed down the hall. I looked from my locker, over to him. He ran to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I wasn't in the happiest mood. Another night of no sleep. Another night of endless thoughts. Another night of regrets. Another night of thinking what can be. If only I didn't pussy out every time I wanted to tell her how I really feel.

"CLARE AND KC ARE DONE!" He was out of breath from the run across the school.

"What?"

My mind was blank.

Clare and KC are done? Oh, this will be interesting.

"Clare. And. KC. Are. Done."

"Adam, I heard you the first time. But how do you know that?"

"Clare was yelling at KC saying how much of a douche bag he is. He cheated on her with Jenna. Asshole right?"

I would never do that to Clare. All I want to do is treat her how she deserves to be treated.

Adam was going on and on about something completely different than Clare, so I lost interest. I stared inside my locker, at the pictures of Adam, Clare and I from a photo booth at the mall a year ago. Her hair was incredibly long and straight. In the first picture, we were getting ready so we look so weird. Adam was fixing his hat, I was pushing my bangs to the side and Clare was in mid sentence, saying, I don't even remember what.

In the second one, we're all smiling and looking normal. In the third one, Clare was in front of us, blocking us, looking like a model posing. In the last one, we all have the ugliest faces we can manage.

Adam snapped me back into reality, telling me that the bell just rung, telling us we have to get to English, my favorite subject. It's my favorite, well only because Clare's in it and sits directly in front of me. It's last period so all I usually do is stare at the clock on the wall.

Clare was already in the classroom. Her head was in her hands and I saw drips of tears on her arms. I set my books down on my desk and kneeled beside Clare. I set my hand on her back and she looked at me. There was a thin trail of black from her makeup. I wiped it away.

"After school, we'll do something, okay? We can talk about this?" I asked quietly. Her eyes were red.

"Please. I need to tell you everything that happened."

When one of us is upset, we have our Eli and Clare talks. They go on for hours. We just sit and work things out, rant about things that bother us, and get closer. I use those times to hint that I have strong feelings for her. I know she understands, because her face always becomes a little red. I always lean in, trying to kiss her. But when we're about to kiss, I think of Julia.

Julia was my girlfriend of a year. We were inseparable the first ten months. We did everything together. We would sneak out every night at the same time, eleven-thirty. We walked in the park almost every night, to get rid of our negative energy and spend time together because we went to different schools. I would drive to her house in Morty and we would go to the park. During the spring and summer, we would walk around. During the winter, we would sit in the back and get into huge make out sessions. Almost to the point when clothing gets shed. But we weren't ready for that big step in our relationship.

The last time I kissed her was right before we ended. It wasn't rough like the other times but it was a quick peck without passion. We were mad at each other, I was leaving.

"_Eli, don't walk away!" she screamed at me. _

"_I have to go. Julia, I have to think things through, okay?" I gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave. I unlocked Morty and got in. I drove home and went straight to my room going to sit on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. _

That was the last time I talked to Julia. Mainly because she was killed. She was walking over to my house, which was a mistake. She got hit by a car. She was enraged at me and not careful of her surroundings. It hit her, and I was the cause. I basically killed her.

I don't think that I should ever be happy again. I'm basically a killer. I'm basically _her_ killer.

I told Adam and he doesn't think I'm a killer. He thinks I should be happy. He thinks that I should try things with Clare. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll loose her too. I can't deal with that again.

"Clare, after school, I need to tell you something. Okay?" I whispered. I'm determined to tell her about Julia.

She looked at me, nodded, and wiped her eyes. She whispered a faint "thank you" and I sat down.

"Alright class, take your seats," Mrs. Dawes said in a loud voice, over all the talking. She started talking about some dead author from like, dinosaur times I guess. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I was jotting down notes to on Julia's and my relationship to tell Clare. I was mentally preparing to tell her. _"Clare, I have a dead girlfriend. I killed her. I don't deserve to be happy. Ever again." _Yeah, that would definitely go well…

I gave up on the notes and just started to doodle. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing. I was drawing lines, and then when they all connected, it spelled _Clare_. I stared at the paper in awe. Is this a sign? Is this telling me Clare is "the one"? I tore the paper out and put it in my back pocket.

The bell scared me as it rang. Clare was getting up, and she dropped her notebook. I saw my name, just like I drew hers. I stared at it, and my mouth twisted into a small smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Elijah. It's just random lines. It wasn't even supposed to be your name," she said with a small smile. Seeing her smile is an amazing feeling. I feel like there's an electric current going through me.

"Setting your lie to the side," I smirked. "I need to tell you something. When we have our talk. We both need it."

"One, I'm not lying. Two, why do you need it?"

"We all have a dirty little secret. I want you to know mine."

"And I need to talk to you about KC. I need to tell you everything that happened in our five-month relationship. You're not going to be too happy. Just don't kill him. Eli, it eats me everyday. You're the only one who's going to know."

"How bad?" I asked, greatly concerned.

"It's bad. Just let's get out of here."

We went to our lockers, put our books in, got what we needed for homework, and we met by the hearse. She was sitting on the hood. When she saw me, she hopped down and I unlocked the doors. I got in and leaned over to unlock her side. She got in and I asked her where she wanted to go. She didn't care.

I drove a little out of our way to a beach. It was the beginning of January, so it was freezing. I always kept sweatshirts in the back, for some unknown reason.

We got out, and I went to the back to get Clare a shirt. I could tell she was cold already. I handed her the heaviest one there was and we walked to the sand and sat down in the middle of the water and Morty.

"Now, who shall tell first?" I asked, not looking from the waves violently crashing against the earth.

"How intense is yours?" I tore my eyes away and looked at her.

"I'll go first I guess," I said sighing. "Not long ago, I had a girlfriend named Julia," I began. "She's dead. I killed her."

"_What_?"

"We got into a fight, I couldn't take anymore, so I went home. She was walking over to my house, she was enraged, and she wasn't careful of her surroundings. Clare, she was hit, and died instantly. I killed her. I never deserve to be happy again. She was fucking killed, and I'm the cause and the murderer."

"Eli, you didn't kill her. It was her fault. She should have been more careful. But you most definitely didn't kill her."

"I have to live with that everyday. It's hell. Not a day goes by and I don't think of her. She's on my mind constantly."

I looked over at Clare. All we could hear was the waves. Her eyes were on mine, and I was waiting for a response.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you didn't kill her. If anything, it was her own fault."

"Alright, I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with you. Now tell me your relationship with KC."

"The first two months it was fine. Then the third month we started to fall apart. I don't know what happened." Clare paused, looked at the waves, and then looked back at me. "By the fourth month, he, he raped me. Eli, he raped me."

I looked at Clare. I pulled her hands in and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her sobbing into my neck. I felt her arms get tight around my waist.

"He wanted to have sex with me. I refused. One day he snapped and tied me down. Then two weeks later, he's out having sex with Jenna. Today I just couldn't take it anymore. He told me she was pregnant. He's not going to do anything for her. He's going to make her go through it alone."

"But what are you going to do about being raped?"

"Trust you with it. Don't say anything."

"Clare, you have to tell someone! You can't just keep it to yourself!"

"I have no choice. I can't tell anyone. KC threatened to kill the one I love most."

"Who?"

She hesitated. She looked directly into my green eyes. "It's you."

Did she really just say that? I don't know how to respond. I don't know whether to take her and kiss her, or tell her the same.

I took her hand and leaned in. I kissed her lips gently, and I felt her one hand let go of mine, and her hand went onto the back of my neck, playing with the ends of my hair.

I broke away and looked at her. Her face was red.

"What did that mean?" she asked me.

"It means I feel the exact way," I said and kissed her again.

"Then what happens to us?"

"Let's go out tomorrow. It's Saturday so I'm going to steal you and take you away in Morty."

We both laughed and it was quiet. The only sound was the waves crashing.

"I have a family party," her eyes met mine. "Or would you like to come too?"

"I'd rather have you to myself," I said and smirked.

"It's at a park not far out of Toronto. It's going to be cold and I need someone to keep me warm," Clare smiled and pulled me by the collar of my jacket. She kissed me and broke away slowly.

"Fine. Just tell me when and where."

"I'll drive up with you. I know where it is."

"Sounds good."

I checked my watch and I asked Clare if she wanted to go home. She did and we went back to my hearse. We got in and I cranked up the heat. I had her hand as I started to drive back. I could feel her defrosting. I kissed the top of her hand.

**well did you enjoy it? I had a fun time writing it. Clare and Eli are my favorites on Degrassi and they're the only reason I watch it. Eli is sooo hot (: and dreamernwriter123, THOMAS 3 mwahaha **

**Well i think you all should REVEIW! i love feedback (: its like amazing to me! tell me what your thoughts were! and don't be afraid to talk to me (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so chapter two! **

**Disclaimer #1- I do not own Degrassi, nor will I. But I will own Thomas Chambers...he's so HOT! **

**Disclaimer #2- Later on when I say "abyss of my closet" it doesnt mean Eli's hoarding. I hate that idea with a burning passion. He's just like any other teenage boy in here. **

Two. Oh Shit.

I dropped Clare off at her home and went to mine. I went straight to my room, opened the door, and dropped my books on my bed. I looked up and saw the picture of Julia. I walked over and picked up the frame. I knew this had to be done. I took the picture out, and crumpled it up and threw it in the abyss of my closet. I was proud of myself for taking that step. I never thought I could.

I sat down and did my homework. It wasn't hard, it was just an assignment from English. I had to finish a scene about being a police officer finding a dead body in the bottom of a lake.

After I did my assignment, I stared out my window, reminding myself of Julia. I remember how every night, she would wait for me at her window, sitting on the edge. She would jump down, I would catch her, giving her an I-missed-you-like-crazy kiss. I could taste how long she waited for this. When it broke, I would whisper _I love you _in her ear. I would set her down, take her hand and drive to the park.

I tried so hard not to think of Julia and think of my new relationship with Clare. But everything I thought, always somehow went back to Julia.

I pushed it to the side, and looked over the dark horizon. I opened the window and sat on the edge, letting the winter air embrace me. I took a deep breath in, smelling snow on its way. I heard someone walk up the stairs and knock on my door. I looked in the house and saw Cece there.

"Hello, Mother," I said and climbed back in. "Can I help you?"

"You ran up here without noticing I was calling you. You have mail."

I took the envelope. It had my name scribbled down but no return address. Cece left and I opened it.

__

Elijah Goldsworthy,

You know the secret. Watch your back. I'm everywhere you are. I'm everywhere you will be. I know your every move.

You will die. It will be soon. Now that you know I'll make your life hell. You probably know my identity, I was there at the beach when Clare told you about what happened between us. It was supposed to be a secret. Now you know, and you sure as hell will die.

What the hell? Is KC serious? Or is he just being a pussy?

I dialed Clare right away.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Clare, KC sent me a letter. I'm coming over, right now."

"What's the letter saying?"

"I'm coming over okay? Are your parents home?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm staying the night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll see you in a little bit."

I packed clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm sleeping over Clare's," I yelled to her.

"Wait!" she came over to me from the kitchen. I looked over to her. "Are her parents there?"

"Um no. Why?"

"Good. It's been a while for you," she smirked at me.

"Mom, I just started to date her. I would never pressure her like that. Julia and I never had sex to begin with."

Cece's eyes were wide. "When?"

"Earlier today. Now I have to go. Bye."

Without anymore comments I walked out the door to Morty. I drove to Clare's and she was waiting outside. I pulled up, got out, and gave her the note. We went inside, I put my backpack on a chair and we went up to her room.

"KC is trying to be badass like me," I smirked at Clare. She pushed me back onto her bed.

"Badass? You? Don't make me laugh Elijah. But when we broke up, KC swore that of it was the last thing he did, he was gonna kill you." I looked at Clare. She had worry in her eyes. I took her hand and pulled her near me. I pulled her on my chest and kissed the top of her head.

She rested on her elbows, our eyes locked.

"Are you really not worrying about KC?" she whispered to me. I put my hand on her face and exhaled.

"I'm not at all. He's just being a pussy. You really believe he could kill _me_?"

"You're right. Just keep yourself out of trouble. I don't want to lose you already," Clare said as she leaned in.

I felt her lips to mine, and I closed my eyes and leaned in more. I shifted so I was on top of her. I put my hand on her face, and slid it into her hair, running in it. I could taste she wanted more, but nothing drastic. I slid my tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth opened more. Our mouths moved in sync, it was like we both knew what our next move would be.

I broke away and looked in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to kiss me more. I could see the hunger in her eyes. I kissed her again.

I gave her as much as I could. I felt her pull my zipper of my jacket. I felt her hands run over my chest. Her hands ran down to my waist, linking with my belt loops. She pulled me closer. With her other arm, she put it around my neck, pulling me closer.

Every little kiss I gave her, I felt that electric current go through me. All I could think about was her. I forgot about everything else.

****

*Clare's Point Of View*

I can't believe that I'm here, on by bed, kissing Eli. I've always wanted to know how it felt to kiss the one I felt completely safe with. He makes me feel so secure and we've only dated what? Three and a half-hours? I've never felt this way toward a guy. Especially guys like Eli.

Eli is the ideal prince for me. All he wears is black, his signature headphones around his neck, his gorgeous green eyes that turn hazel in certain light, are so easy to get lost in, make me melt with each glance. Since we were at the beach, Eli's first kiss is the only thing I've been feeling. Now, since we're making out on my bed, I'm waiting for him to take off my shirt.

A while into the extremely long kiss, he never took off any of my clothing. And I knew why. He was being protective over me. He didn't want to pressure me. And that made the urge to keep kissing him stronger.

I felt his hand on my hip and take hold of the waistband. His hand was freezing. It made me jump. He broke away, looked in my eyes to see if I was okay. I nodded and pulled him in so our lips could collide again.

We kissed all night, until three in the morning. I felt him break away, kiss my neck and slide to my side. I nestled my head between his neck and his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up with Eli on his stomach, his arm around my waist. I saw he was awake. He had his famous crooked smirk on his face. I leaned over, kissed his cheek and stretched. I got up and took his hand. He lazily got up with me and we went down the stairs.

"Alright," I said and smiled. "Who's cooking?"

"I'll cook. What do you want?" Eli locked his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He kissed my forehead and released me.

"Surprise me," I smirked. "You do know I have that family party today."

"I know. I was going to go, correct?" His eyebrow raised, and I loved how he looked.

I nodded. He looked at me as he turned the stove on.

"I'm going to make sure it's okay. I'll be right back," I said and walked outside.

****

*Eli's Point Of View*

Last night was the best night of my life. I kissed the girl I've wanted all night. I wanted her and now I finally have her. I kissed her as roughly and romantic as I could without hinting that I wanted sex, because I didn't. Well of course I want to, but I would never pressure her like that. I can't lose her already now that I have her.

I heard her come back in and take hold of my forearm.

"You can go. But we can't heavily kiss in front of my family. I told my mother you were my boyfriend." Clare got two plates as she talked.

"Good. I don't want to hide anything. I told my mom last night. She thinks we were going to have sex."

"I hope you know I'm not having sex until I'm married."

I looked in her eyes. I tore my gaze to crack eggs into a pan over the flame. They started to sizzle instantly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked me, making me look at her.

"Not at all. I'd wait forever for you," I whispered to her as I kissed her. She broke away and smiled.

"Good."

After I made breakfast, we sat down at the table. Right as soon as I stabbed my fork into the eggs, there was a knock at the door. Clare got up and I saw her neighbor give her a letter with my name on it. She gave it to me and I read it aloud.

__

Elijah Goldsworthy,

You have the nerve to kiss her like that? Right after we break up? You're just a fucking rebound.

You will die in two weeks.

Oh, shit.

**okay how was "Oh Shit"? I love how this one turned out. Review? And if you have any ideas...at all talk to me (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN SOOOOO LONG! damn book reports...**

**Anyways, Enjoy :D**

Three. Well I Never Saw That One Coming…

Okay, maybe KC isn't being a pussy. Maybe he's actually serious. But I want to see how serious he gets. If he gets too serious, I'm calling the cops on him.

I looked at Clare. She was close to tears. She came over to me, wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Clare, I promise you," I put both my hands on her face and kissed her forehead.

"You don't know that. When he was forcing me have sex with him, he held a knife to my throat, knowing I was going to escape. He could do worse to you," her eyes were getting watery. A tear fell on my thumb.

I pulled her as close as I could to my chest.

I felt her heart beat against mine.

"Absolutely nothing is going to happen. To you or me. _Nothing_."

I picked her up and set her on the dining room table after I pushed the plates back. Our eyes were level. My hands were placed on her hips.

We were silent. We were having a moment. It was a moment I never wanted to end. But unfortunately it had to. She murdered the silence by saying we had to get ready to leave in about an hour. I picked her up and took her up the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh, despite our little situation.

I dropped her on her bed, and she kept her hold on my hand. She didn't want to let go. I didn't either. I wanted to stay with her all day, have her in my arms, to never let her go.

"Eli, I think I'm going to take a quick shower. Can you go back down until I'm done?"

"Sure," I said, and let go of her hand. I walked out, and stood in the doorway. She sat up in her bed and put her and in her hair. She didn't even notice I was still there.

Clare took clothes from her closet and started to walk towards the door. She jumped almost three feet in the air.

"Sorry for scaring you," I smirked at her.

"Go downstairs Elijah," she smirked back.

I walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I was not expecting that.

KC was putting another note on the counter. I saw a rectangular shape in his pocket. He caught me staring at it. His face was serious. I stayed completely still.

"How could you do that to her?" I asked, my voice forceful and low. Our eyes locked.

"Clare was mine. She brought you up one day and I knew that she wanted you instead of me. That's when I knew I needed to have sex with her. To change her mind. I told her I wanted to. She refused. I had no choice but to rip her clothes off and tie her hands together and tape her mouth shut. I held a knife to her throat, I knew she was going to escape if I didn't. Then an hour after she broke up with me, you took her from me. I could have saved our relationship," he paused and took out the rectangular shape. It turned out to be a knife. He pinned me against the nearest wall, putting it to my throat. The point started to dig into my flesh.

KC had fire in his eyes. I could feel his rage.

"I'm going to kill your ass right now. Fuck the two weeks. Right now."

He traced the knife down my neck, down my chest, and stopped at my stomach. He cut my shirt open and I felt the coldness of the blade.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, ready for death to take me. I was ready to see The Light.

The only thing on my mind was Clare. If KC kills me, he'll go and hurt her again. I can't let that happen to her.

With that thought, I kicked his shin, he let me go, and I ran upstairs. Clare was walking back from the bathroom to her room in nothing but a towel. She had that _what the hell?_ look on her face. I pushed her into her room and I closed the door behind me. I whispered that KC was here and he almost killed me.

She went into her walk-in closet and changed. When she walked out, KC busted her door down. His knife was in his hand. He pinned me against the nearest wall once again. He took my arm, and sliced through my flesh. Blood went all over my arm, and dripped onto the floor. I yelled out _fuck _when it sliced through. Clare didn't know what to do.

KC saw her and pinned her against my chest. He did the same thing to her. She screamed in terror. I felt her shaking. I was too.

Then, being the little pussy he is, KC ran away. I looked at my arm. The cut was from my elbow to my wrist. Blood was pouring out. I looked at Clare's arm. Her wrist was only sliced. I took her into her bathroom and put a towel over it. I did the same for me.

"You have to go to the hospital," she whispered.

"And say what? My girlfriend's ex is stalking me and tried to kill me? No. I know how to take care of this."

She shook her head but let me continue on.

I cleaned out both our cuts and wrapped them. I told her to put a long sleeve shirt on to cover it. Clare went to her room to change once again and I sat on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands. I didn't know whether to call the cops on KC or let him go on. If I call the cops, he'll think _I'm_ the pussy. But on the other hand, if I don't call the cops on him he'll most likely kill me.

Fuck. My. Life. Fuck this whole situation. Fuck KC. He should fall down a fucking well. Cutting us like that? He can go to fucking hell for all I care. Fuck him. Go to hell. Fuck him. Go to hell. Go fall down a fucking well KC. No one wants you here.

I felt Clare standing in the doorframe. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up. I sat in silence. She crouched down and rested her head on my shoulder. She sat on my lap.

"Clare, he left another note in the kitchen. That's when I caught him." My voice was low.

"Let's go see what it said."

We went down stairs, and looked at the note. The previous note was scribbled out. In black Sharpie it said,

__

Elijah Goldsworthy,

FUCK YOU.

Great…..

****

welp...how was it? Kinda short I know. Feedback? If you give me feedback YOU'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND! haha yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM S SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE! yeah...shit happened. Well its short, and probably sucks. Feedback is cool. Thanks Much (:**

Four. That Would Happen Too...

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Why? Why KC? Why? Do you enjoy wanting to kill me? Yes, he probably does.

**KC's Point Of View**

I want him dead. I want Eli to die. I want to be the killer. I want to see the blood pour out of his body. I want to hold the blade that goes through him. I want to kick the stool away from him, with a noose around his neck.

He's the spawn of Satan. All he wears is black and way too much guy-liner. What an asshole. Clare doesn't need him. She needs me. Me. I loved her and cared for her.

I want him to die.

**Clare's Point Of View**

I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck. I felt him take my hand and kiss it. He looked up at me, into my eyes, and I saw that he would be okay in the end. I sat on his lap and I felt his head between my shoulder and chin.

"We got this. How's your arm?" Eli's voice broke the silence.

"Burns a bit. It'll go away."

"Okay, mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, go ahead," I said, got up, and led him upstairs. First he grabbed his backpack. I gave him a towel, and he walked into the bathroom. I walked into my room, and sat down on the bed. I touched the spot where Eli slept. I had a flashback of last night. I smiled.

Eli came in with only a towel around his waist. Whoa, he takes fast showers. I couldn't help but stare at his stomach. His abs were perfect. They weren't too obnoxious. They looked almost natural. But I knew he and Adam worked out every once in a while.

"Clare?" Eli said to me.

"Wha-?" I snapped back into reality.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

I blinked a few times. "Nothing, nothing. You can dress. I don't want to be alone, so I'll be outside the door."

He caught my arm as I was walking out.

**Eli's Point Of View**

Clare blinked a few times. "Nothing, nothing. You can dress. I don't want to be alone, so I'll be outside the door." She started to walk out. I caught her arm. She looked up into my eyes and held them here.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. She did. I leaned in and softly kissed her. "Stay right out there," I whispered as I broke away. "I'll be out soon."

I closed the door when she walked out. I dressed, toweled my hair, and opened the door. Clare was standing against the opposite wall staring at her wrapped up wrist. I took her hand and kissed the wrapping.

"It's gonna be over soon. I'll do whatever I can to stop him," I whispered as I moved closer to her lips. I pressed mine to hers.

I know KC's still here. I know he's watching. It gave it the eerie feeling. But the fact that we were alone in the house, made it romantic. So it was eerily romantic.

I broke away and we went into her bedroom. I checked my phone. Adam called me three times. Clare laughed and I called him back.

He answered right away.

"Where have you been Mr. Goldsworthy?" Adam sounded like a concerned parent.

I smiled. "I'm with my girlfriend."

"What? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"It's Clare, idiot," I laughed.

"OH MY JESUS! YOU'RE DATING CLARE? OH. MY. JESUS." I took the phone away from my ear. It was that loud.

"Damn it Adam! Kill my eardrum."

"Sorry bro. But congrats on dating Clare. About time anyway. I'm sick of you always admiring from afar," we both laughed.

"Alright, well I hope you're satisfied."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you have no idea. And we're hanging out tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Now go have fun making out with Clare," Adam laughed.

"I plan to," I laughed back. I hung up and Clare and I went downstairs.

We decided to head down to the party. Clare directed me to the park. We drove out of Toronto and toward another beach. It was about an hour drive. I had my hand on her thigh and her fingers intertwined with mine.

While we drove, I would glance over to her, to make sure this was real. It was and I smiled.

The park came up and I pulled into the lot. Mrs. Edwards was there putting stuff together. We got out and met at Morty's nose. She took my hand and led me to meet her mom.

"Mom, this is Eli, my boyfriend."

She looked me over. "I'm guessing you like black?" she asked me.

"Is that a problem?"

"I always thought Clare would like the boys who wear brighter colors and are preppy, and _not gothic_," she spat at me.

"Mom, he's _my_ boyfriend, not _yours_," Clare spat at her mother.

I held my smirk back. Clare took a breath and asked her if she needed help setting up. She said no and we started to take a walk. We walked to a pier and sat on the edge. I had her hand and she was resting against me.

"I'm sorry," Clare began. "I knew she would do something like that."

I looked in her eyes. "You think I haven't gotten that shit before? It's fine," I smiled at her.

"I hope it would be." We kissed. I tried to break away but she pulled me back. The she broke away. "When the family comes, and we want to be alone, I know where a tree house is. We can sneak up there and stay for a while."

"Sounds perfect," I whispered. "Just like you."

**Clare's Point Of View**

"Sounds perfect," Eli whispered. "Just like you."

My heart absolutely melted. I just wrapped my arms around him and didn't let go.

"Why are you so amazing?" I asked him with my face buried in his chest.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

"How long?"

"Forever."

Eli gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt my face get hot. I had a feeling he noticed. All he did was smile.

We got up and walked around. I showed him the tree house. It was small, but it was perfect for us. There was a window facing the water. I gazed through it. I felt Eli's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. I heard his voice whisper to me, "this is so beautiful" and kiss my neck.

Right here, with Eli, I feel like its perfect. The only sounds I could hear were his breathing and the water. I took his hand and I felt his cold rings on my hand. I took one off and tried it on. It slipped off. I felt him smile. I did the same.

We decided to go back to the picnic area where my mother was finishing setting things up. Eli and I sat on a bench and he took my hand.

"Clare, come here," Mom asked me with cold eyes. Eli let go of my hand and I got up.

I walked over and raised my eyebrows at her.

"I don't like him. At all," she whispered to me forcefully.

"Well that's your problem. Not mine. Eli and I just started dating. You have no say."

"Go home Clare. I don't need your attitude."

"Whatever Mother. I'm sleeping over Ali's tonight. Don't wait up for me."

I walked over to Eli, took his hand and dragged him to Morty. He got the message and we left.

That would happen too…

Sometimes, I hate that woman. She doesn't understand anything I do.

I whispered that I'm spending the night at his house tonight because, one, I don't need to deal with my mother, two, I don't want to deal with Ali.

I have no idea what I would do without Eli. Not as a boyfriend, but as a best friend. I really need to just get away with Eli. Maybe just go to the beach all day. I don't want to go home.


End file.
